Reunions
by SoSurreal12
Summary: 6 years after 4th book. Every year the flock has a reunion. Fang has gotten into a band, The Red Jumpsuit Apparatus. P.S. I'm not good a summaries even on my first fanfic I know. I made up the band member's names too. I don't memorize band member's names.
1. Chapter 1

So, first frantic, please review.

**Disclaimer: I don't own MR or The Red Jumpsuit Apparatus, (even though I want too)!**

Max's POV:

"Ok, who's next…Fang?"

'Well…OK…Um… I'm in a b-" His phone cut him off.

"Oh…Uh…Hello? WHAT? SH-" I hit him in the ribs to cut him of.

"Crap…Ok I'll be right there." _Click_

"What's that about?"

"Aw…nothing…forgot about a date with my girlfriend, Hayley." Ooh…That stung. I still loved Fang even now, 6 years later. I'm now 20 and in college. The flock had ended after saving the world, twice. We had found their parents… Except Fang's. He didn't want to live with her. So, Mom took us in and enrolled us in school. So, we picked colleges (different) and went our separate ways. We now have a reunion every year at Christmas and spend the break catching up.

He sprinted out of my apartment and drove off.

"So who's next?"

Gazzy piped up, "Me. Ok, me and Jessica are still going out." He explained how his mom was awesome and what High-School was like. He just started 9th grade.

Fang's POV:

It was a hot day in LA so we had our shirts off. Except Tom, the drummer, who was used to this crap.

I heard yelling fans out there as I walked in and picked up my Les Paul.

I saw Jeff, our bassist, walk up to me.

"Dude, look, 12 o'clock. Uh…6th row."

"Holy sh**" She was hot, but not like Max. Ugh, get her out of your head. She doesn't love you.

"HEY! THIS IS THE RED JUMPSUIT APPARATIS! AND THIS SONG IS FACE DOWN!" I heard a loud yell from the crowd.

_Hey girl, you know you drive me crazy  
One look puts the rhythm in my hand  
Still I'll never understand why you hang around  
I see what's going down_

Cover up with makeup in the mirror  
Tell yourself it's never going to happen again  
You cry alone and then he swears he loves you

Do you feel like a man  
When you push her around?  
Do you feel better now as she falls to the ground?  
Well, I'll tell you my friend, one day this world's going to end  
As your lies crumble down, a new life she has found

A pebble in the water makes a ripple effect  
Every action in this world will bear a consequence  
If you wade around forever you will surely drown  
I see what's going down

I see the way you go and say you're right again  
Say you're right again  
Heed my lecture

Do you feel like a man  
When you push her around?  
Do you feel better now as she falls to the ground?  
Well, I'll tell you my friend, one day this world's going to end  
As your lies crumble down, a new life she has

One day she will tell you that she has had enough  
It's coming around again  
(Repeat)

Do you feel like a man  
When you push her around?  
Do you feel better now as she falls to the grown?  
Well, I'll tell you my friend, one day this world's going to end  
As your lies crumble down, a new life she has

Face down in the dirt  
She says, "This doesn't hurt"  
She says, "I finally had enough"  
(Repeat)

"Ok. Now, this is a new song called _Your Guardian Angel. _You're the first to hear it!" I yelled.

_When I see your smile,  
Tears roll down my face  
I can't replace.  
And now that I'm strong, I have figured out,  
How this world turns cold and it breaks through my soul.  
And I know I'll find deep inside me,  
I can be the one._

I will never let you fall. (let you fall.)  
I'll stand up with you forever.  
I'll be there for you through it all. (through it all.)  
Even if saving you sends me to heaven.

It's okay,  
It's okay,  
It's okay-ay-ay-ay-ay.

Seasons are changing,  
And waves are crashing,  
And stars are falling all for us.  
Days grow longer and nights grow shorter,  
I can show you I'll be the one.

I will never let you fall. (let you fall.)  
I'll stand up with you forever.  
I'll be there for you through it all. (through it all.)  
Even if saving you sends me to heaven.

'Cause you're my, you're my, my-e-y-e-y,  
My true love, my whole heart.  
Please don't throw that away.  
'Cause I'm here... for you!  
Please don't walk away and,  
Please tell me you'll stay!

Whoa-oh-oh-oh-oh-oh!  
Stay!  
Whoa-oh!

Use me as you will!  
Pull my strings just for a thrill!  
And I know I'll be okay,  
Though my skies are turning grey! (grey! grey! )

I will never let you fall!  
I'll stand up with you forever!  
I'll be there for you through it all,  
Even if saving you sends me to heaven!

I will never let you fall!  
I'll stand up with you forever!  
I'll be there for you through it all,  
Even if saving you sends me to heaven! 

I saw……160 people crying and about 200 about to. It was pretty sad and as I played the chords and sang the lyrics all I thought about was _MAX,MAX,MAX,MAX! _

Max's POV:

When we finished I waited for Fang. I waited a minute and decided time would go faster if I watched TV.

"It's an abnormally hot day in La-" a newscaster said. _Click. _

I heard music playing. Ooh. Live concert in LA. The shirtless boys played a familiar song. Wait- This is The Red Jumpsuit Apparatus! Holy sh**! The singer/guitarist looked oddly familiar. He looked just like Fang. With very toned muscles.

"Ok. Now, this is a new song called _Your Guardian Angel. _You're the first to hear it!" yelled the singer/guitarist.

After the song I broke down crying. This guy was committed to this one girl so much. I wish I had a guy like that.

'_You do. Fang. You know he loves you._'

_Angel, out of my head, please._

'_Ok. But trust me.'_

Maybe, I should…


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N: Please, constructive criticism, my first fanfic.**

**P.S. Check out The Lonely Road, their new album! It's awesome! Plus, both You Better Pray and Godspeed are on there. **

**Disclaimer: I don't own MR or the Red Jumpsuit Apparatus**

**It hurts every time I type and/or say it!**

**Fang's POV:**

We played the songs and left the screaming crowd.

"Dude!"

We high-fived as we put our shirts back on our sweating bodies.

"Sh**!" The shirt was useless with all the sweat. Sh**! What am I going to do when I get back to Max's. She'll think I did something I'd regret. I decided to go back to my apartment 30 minutes away. 32 minutes later I was dried and at Max's door. I decide to bring my acoustic. Last year I forgot and it drove me crazy!

"Hey."

"Oh hey."

"What's wrong?" I asked.

"Oh nothing." She wiped tears from her face. Hmm.

"How'd the date go?" she asked.

"Oh…Terrible. She dumped me." It was true it just happened like a month ago.

"Oh." She looked oddly happy after I said she dumped me. Ok.

"What's with-" she gestured to the guitar.

"Oh. I've been playing for maybe 3-4 years now."

"You played in high?"

"Yes. Didn't you at least hear me from my room?"

"Well…Yeah.. But I thought that was your radio."

"Cool."

I walked into guest room. Why'd she get a 4 room apartment? # bedrooms and a kitchen. She doesn't have a roommate. Maybe for just the reunion thing. Still, two to a bed. Hmm. I sat down and played _Your Guardian Angel _ and sang softly. Jeez, every time I play this song I think off Max .

'_You know she loves you too."_

_Angel!_

'_No she does. Trust me!'_

_Ok. Maybe I will._

'_Good idea.'_

I finished the song and Max walked in crying.

"What's wrong?"

"That song."

"What about it?"

"It's so sad. And you play it SO well!"

"Well…I actually made that song."

"No. You. Didn't"

Just to prove it I called Jeff and put it on speaker.

"Yeah, Nick."

"Hah. Take that!"

"What?" Jeff asked.

"I'm in your band, Red Jumpsuit, right?"

"DUH! You stupid fu**!" My eyebrows rose ever so slightly at that remark.

"See? Max, I am. I didn't have a date with Hayley, she actually dumped me like a moth ago."

"Oh," she said plainly. I hung up on Jeff and walked into the kitchen.

"Hey, Fang," Gazzy said. I looked at Angel and she winked.

"Angel!"

"Ok. Jeez," she said. .

**Max's POV:**

Holy sh**! FANG. WAS. IN. MY. FAVORITE. BAND. HE. WAS. THAT. HOT. DUDE. AT. THE. CONCERT! I love him SO much more now.

"_He LOVES you Max!'_

_Then who was the song about?_

'_YOU! Your Guardian ANGEL!'_

She meant his wings. I guess it made sense. I walked into the kitchen and looked at the clock.

_5:15 _

"Hey. DINNER!"

"Woo, Max cooking. Three cheers. Hip, hip, hooray!" Fang said sarcastically. I hit him. He gave me one of his EVER SO RARE smiles. Oh my gosh! Holy sh**! I love his smile! 

After dinner we decided on what pairs have the beds.

"ME AND IGGY!" yelled Gazzy. 1 down.

"ANGEL AND ME!" yelled Nudge. 2 down. SH**!!!!!!!!!!!!!

"Wait, how about-" I tried but got interrupted.

"NO!" I got from everyone but Fang. Sh**!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

"Fine!" I said in defeat. They went to their rooms and Fang got his guitar and sat on my bed. He playedsomething. It sounded good. I sat down and tried to sing to. I only know 2/3 of the song. It sounded pretty good.

"Nice, Max. I didn't know you sing."

"I don't. You just didn't hear my terrible voice from you amazing voice."

"Well, whatever. He put his guitar away, grabbed his pajama pants, and went into the bath room. I hear the shower run and a couple of minutes later he came out. SHIRTLESS! Drying his hair.

"Ok. Your turn," he said as he sat down and turned on the TV with the remote in one motion. I got some extra clothes and went into the bathroom.

**Fang's POV:**

I decided to come out shirtless. When I saw Max's eye bug out almost put of their sockets I confirmed it. She loved me. Or just wonder why I came out shirtless. She's seen me shirtless before. She loved me. I watched TV as she took a shower. I picked up the guitar and started just randomly playing. She came in with out me knowing. She sat down and hummed to the sounds of the chords. I turned and saw her, eyes closed and head bobbing. God, she looked beautiful. She laid her head on my shoulder. I wanted to stay like that forever. Until, Nudge walked in saying something about a bad dream. She left and I put the guitar and got under the covers. She did too. I watched TV for about 30 minutes and fell asleep. I woke up to Max shaking me. Her hands felt cold against my chest. I shivered ever so slightly. I got up and put a shirt on. I forgot to put it on after my shower.

"Breakfast," Max said. The Gasman came in running. Ha. I just decided to make some cereal.

"Hey!" I said. Everyone looked,

"I have another concert today and I thought you would like these-" I pulled out 5 Back-stage tickets to the 12:00 concert.

"YEAH!!!!" yelled Iggy and The Gasman simultaneously.

"OHMYGOSH!" said Max so quickly I would say it was one yell.

"Nudge?" But she was already running around the apartment holding the ticket in glee.

"WOOOOH! YES! YIPPEE!" she was yelling.

"Hey thanks, Fang," Angel said plainly. Hmm… I guess she didn't like alt.

**Max's POV: **

When Fang pulled out those tickets I went berserk. YES!!!!!

"OHMYGOSH!" I yelled.

"Hey get ready. It's 11:00," Fang said. I looked over at the clock. Sh**! We slept late.

"Ok." 15 minutes later we were in Fang's car driving to the concert. Fang turned and slowed down.

"Ok. I'm going to drop ya off. Okay?" We nodded yes and he came to stop.

**During the concert, still Max's POV:**

I saw Fang walk up to the mic after a song.

"Hey. So we are making a new album. We have 2 new songs we want to play. We would have played them yesterday but, y'know. The first's called _You Better Pray. _And the next is _Godspeed," _he said.

He played _You Better Pray._ Ugh, IT WAS AMAZING.

"So, _Godspeed _has no guitar or bass," Fang said as the trumpets and other thing began playing.

_It's January 1970  
Do you remember me  
You put me on a boat across the sea,  
In the name of victory  
But much to my surprise when I arrived  
There was no welcoming committee  
Instead there was a man for me to kill  
And I see how this is all to real_

_Then I saw him standing, with a bayonet  
And as I ran towards him  
He hardly broke a sweat  
When I took his life  
He fell to his knees  
And as his eyes began to fade  
He whispered softly_

_Godspeed this letter away from here  
I sealed it with my tears and stamped with my fears  
And Godspeed this letter away from you  
My work down here is through  
I'm on my way to better days and so are you_

_And in his pocket there I saw a picture of his children and his family  
And I began to realize this person I despised in actuality  
Was not much different from myself  
We prob'ly could have taught each other many things  
And now I know it's much too late  
Although I couldn't hesitate  
I checked his gun, and his chamber was empty_

_Then I saw him standing there, with a bayonet  
And as I ran towards him  
He hardly broke a sweat  
When I took his life  
He fell to his knees  
And as his eyes began to fade  
He whispered softly_

_Godspeed this letter away from here  
I sealed it with my tears and stamped with my fears  
And Godspeed this letter away from you  
My work down here is through  
I'm on my way to better days and so are you_

_Ooh we know not what we've done  
And ooh we know not what we've done_

_Godspeed this letter away from here  
I sealed it with my tears and stamped with my fears  
And Godspeed this letter away from you  
My work down here is through  
I'm on my way to better days and so are you_

Wow! Both freakin' awesome songs. Very well done. After all the songs We went up and handed the dude our tickets and went backstage.

"Hey," Fang said. As he showed us the band I couldn't help but stare at him. And wonder how far he's gotten since High-School. He's an A-B Honor Roll student in college. (A/N I don't think they call it that in college,) and in a very successful and popular band. Ugh, I LOVE HIM SO MUCH! But, I know he doesn't love me. I just know.

'_HE DOES! JEEZ!'_

_Angel._

'_HE DOES!'_

_Angel!_

'_I'M TELLING YOU HE DOES!'_

_ANGEL!!!_

'_OK!'_

_Thanks. I still love him though. _

**3****rd**** Person:**

And Max had a feeling. A feeling she hadn't had in a long time. It took her some time to identify it.

It was hope.


	3. Chapter 3

A/N: Fang's going to admit. Not Max. Plus, the –s, I can't tell you until the Christmas chapter. But you probably know what Fang's present to Max is. I know it's Feb, or March. But still… Where's the love?

Chapter 3

_**Max's POV:**_

The concert was amazing! I loved it! Ugh, I STILL love Fang! Ugh! So it's been two days since the reunion and 3 days until Christmas. I wonder what I'll get. I wonder what I'll GIVE? I'll have to give Fang a hint in my gift. Maybe a- No, that won't work. Maybe a-No! Too 'I love you.' Maybe a- Yes! But, that doesn't show love. It's still pretty cool. I have enough money for it. Yeah. And I'll just tell him afterword.

'That's the spirit Max!'

Angel. I'm not sure I can tell him. I'm a wuss. Well, only when it comes to emotional crap

'Just tell him.'

Ok. I might...

Fang's POV:

I'm thinking about the Christmas presents. And what I'll get the flock. I kind of know what I'll get everyone. But, Max. Aw, Fu**! Man, what will I get her? Um, a- No! How about a-No. I need to give her a hint. Wow, déjà vu. What? Ok, a-Yes! And I'll-! Woo. The Christmas tour is going to be awesome! Wait- what about the flock? What will they think? Um, I'll-Yeah, they'll come too!

_**Bedtime, Fang's POV:**_

"Ok, guys, it's 10. Get to bed!" Max had instructed the flock. I had listened and got in bed. She turned on the TV. I clapped, "MTV!" Click. SHE CHANGED THE CHANNEL!

"YOU SUCK!" She stuck her out tongue at me.

"Give me the remote!" I started grabbing for the remote.

"Remote wrestle!" she yelled. Not a good idea. She got up and I immediately tackled her. She fell and she was on the ground, me on top of her. I could hear her breathing speed up. I took the remote from her while she was shocked.

"Thank you." I said as I got up. I turned the channel to MTV and watched in bed. I eventually fell asleep…

_**Max's POV: **_

I was flying with the flock from another batch of new Flyboys.

"Max. LEFT!" I heard Fang yell. I turned and round-housed kicked him. I saw him fall down.

"Take that!"

I turned and saw Fang in a heated 3-1 battle. Him losing.

BANG!

The Flyboy had PULLED OUT A GUN! I saw Fang falling not yelling and pale, dead. I flew after him thinking I could somehow wave him. I caught him. But, it was too late.

"Fang. No. FANG!" I started crying.

"Max. Max! MAX!" I woke up to a caring face, Fang. Ugh, how could I resist him?

"Max, you're sweating pretty badly. And your temperature is high. You must have had a bad dream. What was it?"

"Uh…you died. And Angel."

'_Nuh uh!' _

"Oh, I see why you are sweating." Fang said. I nodded. He gave me are rare and getting less rare smile. Twice in 3 days! Wow! He patted my shoulder and walked away.

"Hey, you ok?" Nudge asked.

"I guess so."

"Are you sure?" Gazzy asked.

"Yes."

"Ok."

I got up and Fang was talking to Iggy who was making breakfast.

"Ok. She ok?" Iggy asked Fang. He was about to answer but I answered for him: "Yeah. I'm ok."

"Hey, Max," said Iggy. The rest of the flock came in to the smell of bacon and eggs.

"Wow. That smells good," Gazzy said.

"I agree," Angel said.

We started eating breakfast and started a conversation:

"Hey, Christmas Eve is tomorrow, get presents," Fang said.

"Yeah, I got mine," Angel said.

"And mine," Gazzy, Angel, and Iggy said.

"Fang?" I asked.

"Well, yes and no."

"What?" I asked.

"It's a gift to everyone."

"Oh," I said.

"Max?" Fang asked.

"I guess," I replied. He walked away sing under his breath '_Damn Regret_'.

He's a really good singer. He grabbed his guitar and sat down on the couch. He restarted the song and sang and played. I didn't sound like the album song since it was on the acoustic. After the song he started _'Your Guardian Angel' _He started the first chorus as I said: "Please don't play that song."

"Ok. But why?"

"It's just sad."

"Ok. How about this-" He started playing _'Believe.' _ Sad song, but not as sad. And a good song. After, he started playing _'Face Down.'_ I sat down next to him and turned the TV on.

"Oh what the hell?"

"Stop playing."

"Why?"

"I don't know."

"Wow. Decisive."

"Shut up." I laughed.

"Then give me the remote." He gave me a 'Fang Death Stare.' Dang. I

caved. I can't stand his eyes.

"Crap. Ok." He chuckled as he turned it of and started playing.

_**Iggy's POV: **_

Wow. Fang's hitting on Max, in a weird metaphorical way. (I SPELT IT RIGHT! FIRST TRY)! They are PERFECT for each other. I'm gonna try to get them together.

"Nudge! Come here please!" I yelled. She immediately came.

"Do you think Max and Fang are PERFECT for each other?" I whispered.

"Yeah! I want to get them together SO badly." she whispered.

"Me too. Ok. How about we-" I suggested.

"No. What about-"

"YEAH!" I managed to yell and no one hear.

"That'll work."

'_It will.'_

_Crap. DON'T TELL ANGEL!'_

'_Ok.'_


	4. Chapter 4

A/N: CHRISTMAS CHAPTER! Chapter 4: Max's POV:

Woo! CHRISTMAS! I bought Fang's present yesterday. It was really expensive. Well, $650. Kind of expensive. I wonder what everyone got me, especially Fang. I was starting to get up when Nudge came in yelling that it's Christmas and about presents. Wake up call! She grabbed my hand and pulled me in to the kitchen where the tree was. Complimentary from Fang. He was sitting down and tapping the table to the tune of _'You Better Pray'. _It's a really good song. (If you haven't heard it, FU** OFF, or listen to it on Pure Volume)!

"CAN WE OPEN THEM NOW?" Gazzy yelled. I looked at Fang, he shrugged.

"Sure, but 1 condition: You don't explode."

"Ok, easy," he replied. Maybe.

A few minutes later we were opening presents.

Angel was first: She got Iggy's. She ripped it open and saw an IPOD!

"HOLY CRAP!" She hugged Iggy and reluctantly put the Ipod down. Now from Gazzy. She ripped it open and saw a bunch of albums of her fav bands.

"What the heck? Two awesome gifts about music!" she said as she hugged Gazzy. She opened the last, a laptop from Nudge and me.

"HOLY MOTHERFU**ER!" She yelled. I gaped at her.

"Whatever," she replied.

A/N: WRITER"S BLOCK! HELP!!!!!!!


	5. AN

A/N

People, I want to make a contest. Give me ideas for the story and the best one (My opinion) will be written and posted.

PLZ!

Come on!


	6. Chapter 5

**Well, I'm sorry…Here it is…**

**Disclaimer: I HATE THIS PART! I OWN NOTHING! UGH!**

Max's POV:

Oh-MY-GOSH!

I'm in Fang's tour bus going on his Christmas tour. Ok, well…I have to tell you I gave him a B.A. guitar: a SG Prophesy GX guitar. (Look it up, dammit!) I saw him sitting down on the couch tuning it. It looked really good in his arms. He stopped and looked up and caught my gaze. I blushed and-WAIT! MAXIMUM RIDE DOESN'T BLUSH!!!!!!

'Yes you do!'

ANGEL!

'Whatever!'

Thank you.

I looked away and just like THAT I started staring at him, eyes closed and playing his guitar. How does he do that?!?! He got up and plugged it up to the amp. He turned it down so the rest of the flock wouldn't wake. They were currently residing in the bunks in the back. Why was Angel up? Hmm.

'Nightmares.'

Need comforting?

'No, 'm fine.'

Ok.

I started hearing Fang play VERY fast. Like VERY fast!

'We get the f**king point!'

ANGEL! LANUAGE! Where DID you pick that up?

'You…'

Dammit!

'Thank you for that, sincerely!'

SH**!!!!!!

'Keep it coming?!?! Ha!'

SHUT! UP! Go to bed!

I felt Fang touch my shoulder.

"Voice?"

"No…Intense mind-battle with Angel."

"Who won?"

"ME!"

'IT"S NOT OVER!'

"F**K!"

"Out loud, Max?" Fang asked sarcastically.

I hit his shoulder playfully and he rubbed his shoulder like it hurt.

"Ha!" he said.

"Shut up!"

"Ok. I'm just going to play guitar. Thank you for the guitar by the way…"

"You're welcome..."

He got back to playing and singing a song I didn't know...

"What song is that?"

"Oh..."

"Let me hear it...Full," I interrupted him.

"OK, it's called 'Damn Regret'. I'm surprised you haven't heard it yet..."

"Hmm..."

_The moon is shining bright,  
the mood is feeling right.  
I__'__ll kiss you on your neck,  
People__s__' stare but we won__'__t care.  
We__'__re high above the ground;  
we're nowhere to be found._

_Empowered by adrenaline,  
Feel like I__'__m born again,  
Again, I am repeating myself,  
And I know it is gone for you,  
To sit and pretend._

_Damn regret, I__'__ll try to forget.  
Don__'__t worry about me,  
__'__Cos I__'__m real fine.  
Cast my line,  
to see what__'__s behind.  
Did you think you persuaded me to let you go?_

_I__'__m wishing you were here,  
my weakness is my fear.  
Alone I am myself,  
No reason, life for me to care.  
Distracted by the sound,  
I hear footsteps all around._

_Empowered by adrenaline,  
Feel like I__'__m born again,  
Again, I am repeating myself,  
And I know it__'__s gone for you,  
To sit and pretend._

_Damn regret, I'll try to forget.  
Don__'__t worry about me,  
__'__Cos I__'__m real fine.  
Cast my line,  
to see what__'__s behind.  
Did you think you persuaded me to let you go?_

_You__'__re the only one I turn to,  
when I feel like no one__'__s there.  
And when I__'__m lonely in my darkest hour,  
you give me the power,  
to sit and pretend._

_Damn regret, I__'__ll try to forget. _

_Don__'__t worry about me,__'_

_'Cos I__'__m real fine. Cast my line, to see what__'__s behind.  
Did you think you persuaded me to let you go?_

_Did you think I forget?  
Did you think I surrender myself to persuade you to let me go?  
Did you think I forget?  
Did you think I surrender myself to persuade you to let me go?_

"Wow."

'Wow!'

Wow IS right.

'Y'know it's about you?'

No... It is?

'It is!'

Cool...

"Max? You are a million miles away again." I heard Fang say.

"Angel..."

"Oh...Isn't supposed to be asleep?"

"Yeah. GO TO SLEEP!"

"That woke up NO one, Max."

"SHUT up!"

"Ok..."

"I"M AWAKE!"

"Gazzy..." Fang and I said at the same time.

"Yeah." Gazzy said as he came in rubbing his eyes.

"Where are we?" he asked the bus driver.

"Um...Near the first gig in Atlanta."

"N-I-C-E!" Iggy said.

"What the hell?"

"I walked in."

"Ok."

"Sup peoples." said Nudge when she and Angel came in.

Fang groaned.

"Can I just sit and play guitar?"

"No! I WILL drag you into a conversation!" I retorted.

"Sh- I mean, CRAP!"

"What was he going to say, Max" Angel said sarcastically.

"Shitake mushrooms."

"Yeah. What-EVER!" she said.

"Fang...Jump in at anytime"

"No," he replied bluntly.

"You little fu-"

"Now, Max. What did we say about language?" he asked sarcastically.

"Shut the MOTHERBLEEPER up!"

"Well then... You FU-BLEEP up!"

"Oh. Well. You life is just a MOTHERBLEEPI' PILE OF BLEEP!"

"Ok. MY life. I'm famous...I have girls drooling over me. I helped save the world, TWICE. And YOU say my life is in the bleep-hole!?!?"

"Well...SHIT! Shit again! Dammit!"

"HAHA! BLEEP-FEST!" Fang yelled.

"CHILDREN ARE PRESENT!" Iggy yelled putting his hands on Nudge's ears.

"How the crap did you know where her ears were?" I asked.

"I!D!K!"

"THAT HELPS!" Fang said.

"Well...I'm gonna make a bomb. See ya," said Gazzy.

"Yeah...Me too!"

"If you blow the back of this truck up you're paying for it!" yelled the driver.

"Bus driver;1 point, Gazzy and Iggy: -5!" Angel said.

'Game of love: Fang: 5,000 You:-5,000'

WHY ME?!?!

Fang JUST said so. About (counts lines), 15 lines a go. Hmm...

You! SUCK!


	7. Chapter 5 Part 2

**Today, the gang learns very bad words! HAHA!**

**Well... I have another 'bleep-fest', so... I'm thinking of a sequel about Eggy or Niggy. Your choice. Choose wisely!**

**Disclaimer: Yeah, yeah, I own NOTHING.**

**Iggy's POV:**

So, I found one problem in our plan. I WON'T work without Fang knowing.

So.......SHIT, SHIT, MOTHER-

_IGGY!_

Yes, _MOTHER!_

_Better..._

F**k you!

_Heard that._

I don't give a shit.

_Tsk, Tsk. You're getting nowhere._

I'll kick the shit outta ya to NOWHERE if you don't SHUT THE HELL UP!

_Well THEN! Humph!_

Still got it...

Where was I? Oh, yeah. I'm deciding to get Fang into the plan. We ALL know Fang loves Max. Even if you, the reader, stayed with us for a DAY you'd know... So...

"Ok, I'll ask him," Nudge said.

"I'll come too," I replied.

Fang was taking a nap in the bunks after the Atlanta concert and we were on our way to the next venue, DC BABY! HAHA!

We crept inside and shook Fang awake.

"Wha?" he asked groggily.

We explained the plan to him. (A/N: You think I'd actually tell you, f**kheads)!

"Well...Seems good. I'll do it," he said.

"GREAT!"

Max stirred in the other bunk.

"Close call, d**k," he said to me.

"What's a d**k?" Nudge asked. (A/N: HAHA! Nudge, YOU are the f**khead)!

"DON'T REPEAT THAT!"

"Repeat what?" Max asked.

"Shit!" Fang said under his breath.

"A VERY bad word!" I said.

"Fang?" she asked bluntly.

"Yes?"

"F**K! YOU!"

"That away, MAX. So I can't say d**k and you go off saying' F**K?"

"WHAT ARE THESE WORDS!?!?!?" Nudge yelled. Ha.

"Away now!"

(A/N: HAHA)!

Wow, a total bleep-fest.

(A/N: Speaking of Total: HE GOT MARRIED! 'To who?' you ask. AKILA! I think...YES!"

Fang's POV:

I MIGHT GET TOGETHER WITH MAX! AFTER our bleep-fest!

"I don't give a shit!"

"Well...F**K YOU!"

"UGH..."

We instantly burst out laughing.

"Well. That was fun..."

"It WAS fun."

"We should do it more."

"That's what she said!"

"Ew." (A/N: LOLZ to Fang! N-I-C-E!)!

"Ok...Suck it up. I bet Nudge, Angel, or Gazzy have NO IDEA what that means."

"True. They also don't know what (VERY, VERY BAD WORDS. INSERT HERE!), mean."

"True..."

"Haha!" I heard Iggy laugh.

"How the hell?" I mouthed to Max.

She shrugged.

"STOP EAVESDROPPING, YOU LITTLE F- I MEAN, BLEEP!"

I hit the door and I heard Iggy yell.

We both laughed REALLY HARD. I mean I fell out of my TOP bunk. I only laughed harder. I was on the ground almost crying. I –HAHA-DON'T–HAHA- LAUGH –HAHA-THIS –HAHA-HARD!

"Ok-HAHA! I'm dying." I said.

"Yeah –haha-HAHA- me –HAHA-too."

I opened the door and walked in to the main room-thingy.

"Hey!"

"Nice nap?" Iggy asked sarcastically.

"Yeah, fag."

"What does f-"

"DON'T!"

"Ok, but what does it mean?"

"It's a VERY bad word for idiot. I'm surprised you don't know it by now."

"Ok."

"Don't use very often."

"OK! FAG!"

(A/N: Gazzy, dude. Hahaha!

"Gazzy."

"You said 'Don't use very often'." He imitated Max's voice.

"LOLZ!" said Nudge.

"Yeah." Said Iggy.

_FAG!_ _FAG!_ _FAG!_ _FAG! FAG!_ _FAG!_ _FAG!_ _FAG!_ _FAG!_

"ANGEL!"

"Fag?"

"NO!!!!!"

_D****EBAG FAG!_

"HOW DO YOU KNOW?"

She pointed to Max.

"MAX? When have you said-" I whispered the rest to her.

"Oh, um... Well to my ex."

"Oh? Tell."

"All he wanted was '_sex, sex, sex'_ in the end."

"He is a-" I whispered the rest to her.

She nodded.

Gazzy's POV:

WHAT THE HECK ARE ALL THESE INAPPROPRIAT WORDS?!?!?!?!?!?!?!

Angel's: POV:

Fag! Fag! Fag! Fag! Fag! Fag! Fag! Fag! Fag! Fag! Fag!Fag! Fag! Fag! Fag! Fag! Fag! Fag! Fag! Fag! HAHA!

Iggy's POV:

D***EBAG FAG?

Nudge's POV:

Wow!


	8. Chapter 6

**Sorry for the last chapter. Writer's block is really frustrating. So I took it out on the keyboard. Yeah...**

**Disclaimer: Crap! Ya know the routine. Me own NOTHING!!!! Jeez, this is getting depressing. **

Fang's POV:

"Wow! Good crowd! Hey, thanks. It's good to know we are loved here. Now here's 'In Fate's Hand's!" I said into the mic.

_I remember a year ago I was standing in the crowd  
waiting for my chance to break through, my chance to live again._

_Now it seems I've found some friends who finally understand what it takes  
to make this dream come true, we'll be here till the end._

_Shake it, break it, get off your feet,  
come dance with me and don't you fake it.  
Shake it, break it get off your feet,  
get close to me and don't you fake it._

_Shout and scream my friends, connect with me and we'll pretend  
this night will never end (woah oh) this night will never end.  
Just let go you'll see together we'll do anything  
this night will never end woah oh this night will never end._

_  
Shake it, break it, get off your feet,  
come dance with me and don't you fake it.  
Shake it, break it get off your feet,  
get close to me and don't you fake it._

_Oh, wish I could thank you all for what you have done  
and all of the things that you have shared with me.  
Oh, wish I could take you all too where I must go wish I could take you all  
I'll take you with my heart._

_"Dance, get on the floor, shake, get on the floor, break, get on the floor"  
[repeat]_

_Shake it, break it, get off your feet  
come dance with me and don't you fake it  
Shake it, break it get off your feet  
get close to me and don't you fake it._

_I'm reaching out here to show you what we've been through  
I think there's something we can share, that's completely new  
or maybe I'm just insane  
Shake it break it get off your feet!_

Yells of support came from the crowd. I saw Max and the rest of the flock standing in the front yelling. Ow, my wings are too stiff. I really got to fly tonight!

'So do we.'

Ok, we'll take one tonight. Tell Max.

I saw Max nodding.

_All set..._

"Ok. What's next? You pick!"

_Face Down!_

I thought you didn't like alternative.

_Yeah..._

I heard yells of songs. Mostly _Your Guardian Angel._

"Ok..._ Your Guardian Angel!_ Get my acoustic._"_

I got my guitar and pulled the stool up.

I sang out the lyrics with heart.

_Even if saving you sends me to Heaven... It's okay, it's okay, it's okay._

We got to the heavy part and I somehow put the guitar down on the stool.

_Please tell me you'll stay!!!_

_Use me as you will, pull my strings for a thrill..._

_Though my skies are turning grey! _

'_Aww!'_

Angel. Not in the song!

'_My bad.'_

"Ok. Thanks you coming out tonight. That was our last song for tonight. Thank you!"

People started leaving and jumping. I knelt down and told the flock to hop on the stage. The guard stopped them but I waved him off.

"Come on."

I went back stage and saw Tom talking to the manager.

"Hey, Nick," said the manager. "Where'd ya get the new SG?"

I pointed at Max.

"Oh. Sister?"

"Nah"

"Girlfriend?"

"No!" Not yet, at least.

"Ok, ok."

"Just a very good friend..."

"Oh..."

_Awkward!_

No kidding!

_Max was so like 'Please say yes!' Ha._

Huh...

_Yeah. She loves you ya' know?_

Huh?

_Yeah._

Ok...

Max's POV:

Please say yes!!!!

SHIT!

_Max!_

Sorry, CRAP

_Better._

Whatever.

Still...I believe it was his best present. He got a new TV from Gazzy and Angel.

How?

_Do you really want to know?_

Do I?

_No._

An Ovation acoustic from Iggy. How'd he know he played and I didn't?

_He hears a lot better, so he said the radio put a distinct sound on audio...Whatever that means._

Oh. It makes sense. I think.

And a...A...What did he get from Nudge?

_I think Nudge helped pay for the Ovation._

Oh, right. Still. $400 Ovation: 10 points; $650 SG GX: 100 points.

_Once again, Game of Love: Fang: 5,000 you: -5_

Wow. You are so dead! Game of Death: Angel: 6,000,000 deaths, Fang:-6,000,000

_Why Fang?!?!_

I! D! K!

_Wow. Decisive and sucks at love. Two AWESOME qualities._

Just wait and bleed, bleep!

_Well then!!!_

"Max?"

"Huh?"

"Are you SPACING out?"

"No-Mind battles are frustrating!"

Angel laughed.

Wait and bleed!!!!!

"Oh. Let's go back to the bus."

"Yeah. But what about the flight?"

"I don't know. Maybe, no."

"How about we TRY to sneak out of the bus through the back window?"

"Hmm...It'll work."

_**Flying, same POV:**_

Aw, my wings are SO stiff. We are flying at night about 2-3 miles above the bus.

I looked over at Fang, who seemed to be enjoying the feeling of flying. His hair was going crazy in the wind.

God, he's sexy. Max, NO!

_Max, YES! He! LOVES! YOU_

Yeah... He looked over and caught my glare. I blushed-Oh Hells NO! - And turned away. He turned and flew closer to me.

"Why do I always catch you staring at me?"

S**T!

"Well..."  
"Actually, I don't give a f**k."

Phew.

_Lucky!_

No! KIDDING!

We landed on the bus and slipped through the back window and fell asleep.

I woke up and got up. There was a box.

_Don't Open Until the Appropriate Moment_

Ok. I saw Fang asleep, and I crept over to the back.

NO ONE WAS THERE! I looked at the clock. 3:22 P.M!! HOLY F**K!

Wait-There was a note.

_Max and Fang,_

_Don't worry; we just went over to get lunch. I asked the driver to stop, and if you didn't notice, you are stopped. Right now it's 3:20. See ya in ten,_

_-Iggy_

Ok. But where? I'll just wait. Ig can fend off for himself. Worst-case scenario: Angel mind-controls a**holes. No big deal.

"Phew."

I went over and shook Fang awake.

"What?"

"Just wake up. We have 8 minutes 'till the flock gets back."

"What?"

I explained.

"Oh."

**5 minutes Later**

I was in the back and Fang was on the couch.

"Hey, Max?"

"Yeah?"

"It's the appropriate time now."  
"What?"

"Open it."

"O-k," i said slowly.

I opened the box and a sheet was in the box.

I was a song, titled: Max's Song.

I read it and it was amazing. I handed it to him but instantly realized something. The first letter of each line spelled:

**I**

**L**

**O**

**V**

**E**

**Y**

**O**

**U**

**M**

**A**

**X**

Oh-My-God! I looked up and saw Fang smiling.

"I love you to!"

Then he pulled me into a VERY passionate kiss. I'm as close and possible to Heaven on Earth.

I love Fang.

During the kiss the door swung open.

"Hey, WE ARE BACK!"

I jumped back from Fang (much obliged of coarse)!

"Aw, were you two love birds making out?"

Damn!

"Yes," I said very embarrassed.

"Haha."

I was pulled into the back room by Fang who locked the door.

"I love you so much, Max."

"I love you too, Fang."

He pulled me into another kiss and I wanted this to last forever.

I love Fang.

A/N: Ok. No epilouge. sorry. the ep. is like the prolouge to the next one and the next one has a very bad mistake so i can't work. Sorry Blame my brother who pointed it out. You suck, bro!


End file.
